Foam dispensers are well known and widely used commercially. A wide variety of foam dispensers have been developed. In particular, a number of non-aerosol foam dispensers that use unpressurised liquid containers have been developed. The advantage of foam dispensers over soap dispensers is that for each wash less soap is used.
One way to reduce the costs for manufacturing is to reduce the number of components. Accordingly an embodiment that reduces the number of parts would be advantageous.
As well, an embodiment wherein the quality of foam is improved would also be advantageous.